Birthmark
by Michael J.J
Summary: Sequel to Discovery. To be updated "soon"


A/N: Here it is, the long awaited sequel to Discovery. Expect action, romance, drama…you know, the usual. This is just the prologue, the real action starts soon.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Nickelodeon, Federator, and Viacom, created by Butch Hartman.

* * *

Tibequador was a country that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. That's because it did; it was a textbook example of the fallout of callous and irresponsible use of reality-warping powers.

Offshore from this country was an island known as Unwish Island. It had been the former headquarters of a race of dark beings who had existed for the sole purpose of conquering the universe and eliminating a rival they all shared. Fortunately their plan had been stopped by the very person they had united to destroy, and as such the island was now carefully watched by the best in Fairy World.

But that had not deterred them. They had simply moved their operations to the neighboring country. Their base, buried underground, was designed not to attract attention from any unwanted personnel. And at the moment, the alliance was in a meeting.

Although they had lost four members in their previous confrontation with Timmy Turner, including their leader, the group remained plenty big. The leader of the Pixies, HP, and his assistant Sanderson floated next to each other in two seats, still sporting injuries from their fight with Timmy Turner a mere week ago. The Nega Chin, back out of the comic book world, gritted his teeth in rage while drumming his fingers on the long table. Juandissimo Magnifico sat next to him, still teeming with rage over the loss of his wings and godchild. Anti-Wanda sat in another seat, happily munching on a sandwich.

In two other seats were two new members of the twisted group. Princess Mandie of the planet Bodacia sat in one seat, impatiently tapping her fingers. Across from her was Dark Laser, making no sound other than deep breathing through his mask.

Sitting at the end of the table was Anti-Cosmo, his body still in bandages from the rather harsh beating he had endured. "All right, now that we are all present, it's time for us to begin. Dark Laser, how's that new base coming?"

"My Death Ball will be completed within a month, and then we will use our resources to crush Timmy Turner! Isn't that right, Flipsy?" He smiled, holding out the toy dog. It barked and gave a back flip, causing the Unwished Wish to laugh happily. "You should consider yourselves lucky I decided to go back to evil before you eradicated the rest of the Unwished. My resources can crush that boy."

"Yes, you've made that point abundantly clear," the head Anti-Fairy said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, here's a thought," Mandie said with a sarcastic tone. "Instead of wasting time talking, why don't we just go to the kid's house and tear him apart? There's more than enough of us to take him and his floating pals."

"Don't you think we haven't thought of that?" Sanderson droned.

"Ever since he got those swords, Turner's house has been enchanted with a special alarm system," HP explained. "We couldn't get near him without sending every Fairy in Fairy World down on us."

"Exactly, and with the state our Alliance was left in after the Shadow botched everything, we are in no position to take them on," Anti-Cosmo said, wincing. He still had pain from where Timmy had sent his swords through him. "Nearly every Anti-Fairy is back in that dreadful prison. The only reason we're still up and about was that the prison hospital only had second-rate security."

"Yeah, and the Pixie army is still in no position to act," HP said. "Turner and his friends tore through them like tissue."

"Exactly. We must wait for the opportune moment to strike. Fear not, fellows, we will destroy Turner, no matter how powerful he becomes."

* * *

"Fools," the figure muttered. "They're still so delusional to think they have a chance of conquering the Magical Realms. That honor is reserved for me alone!" Shrouded in darkness, a single figure watched the group planning on a magical monitor. He smirked, they weren't nearly as clever as they thought; he had tracked them easily.

Standing behind him were Remy Buxaplenty and Imaginary Gary, two members of the Shadow's former group that were still missing in action, as far as anyone else knew. "Why couldn't the rest of them join us?" the rich boy argued. "They could be useful to us."

"No. They're a group of idiots. It's all going to be throwing something more powerful at Turner until something kills him. It's stupid, predictable, and going to fail. I don't want idiots like them in my plans. Maybe I'll give them positions in my new order, but for now, ignore them."

"Can't we at least get Juandissimo?" Remy complained.

Gary rolled his eyes. "You know, Rem-Rem, your complaining is getting really annoying. Who cares about that Fairy? He can't even fly anymore."

Angrily, the blond child shoved the imaginary friend. "I don't need to be lectured from an Unwished. Juandissimo was the only friend I had in awhile. And he's much better company than you."

"Hey, watch it, Rem-Rem," Gary threatened, pulling out a punching knife, "or I'll split your face."

"Both of you better stop!" the figure threatened. "I had Wildcard pull you out of Unwish Island because you have qualities that are useful to me, ones you aren't aware of, but if you keep that up I might change my mind!"

This got the pair to silence, each giving the other a nervous glance. "Now then, I may allow Juandissimo to join us, if you do your job correctly, Remy. Until then, concentrate on your missions."

"What mission?" Gary arched an eyebrow. "We haven't been on any missions! You've had us stuck in here since you plucked us off of that island!"

"See, there's that same mentality that caused your old group to fail. Just rushing to try to kill Turner will fail. Besides, I don't want the boy dead."

The elicited the response you'd expect from the pair of minions behind him. "What? Why wouldn't you want him dead?" Remy objected. "He was annoying before, but ever since he got those swords he's been even more of a goody-goody than usual."

"You're only telling me what I already know," the figure snapped. He gestured toward the screen, which switched to a new image. It was one of Tang Manor, inside what was usually the ballroom. It currently housed a full roller coaster, no doubt courtesy of three fairy godparents. In the car was Timmy Turner, his girlfriend Trixie Tang, and his best friend Chester McBadbat, all enjoying themselves.

"Turner controls the Light Swords. That makes him powerful, but it also makes him a possible Achilles's heel to the side he fights for. He's not aware of it, but he has the potential to be useful to us alive. All I need is some time to plan…and the right moment to strike."


End file.
